Red Walls
by NeverlandStories
Summary: Nessmond may have seemed like a normalized town to the average citizens of it, but to a misunderstood and curious girl, something was off. She was left with questions that no one would dare to answer. Why was there a concrete wall surrounding the entire town? Why was no average citizen allowed to pass those walls? What were they hiding? Ratings may later change. ACCEPTING OC'S
1. Prologue and Form

**Welcome to NeverlandStories! This is my first story, so please don't hate on me. :) Although constructive criticism is welcomed! Yes, this is a post-apocalyptic story, which, can be very cliché. I hope I get some good oc's from you guys so I can have a good start on my first story!**

**I'm really excited about this story and if you have suggestions I am more than happy to hear them! This story is for you guys, so I just want to make you happy. :)**

**Remember to favorite and follow this story if you like! also please send me some good oc's!**

**_IMPORTANT!-_ The form is down below mine. Oh if you are wanting to copy and paste the form (I don't think it lets anyone) I have a solution! Here are the instructions to copy and paste it... (if you need it, that is!)**

**1. click on this story as normal**

**2. right click anywhere on the story**

**3. click on inspect element (a rectangle box will pop up at the bottom)**

**4. put your cursor over the box and press ctrl+F (a search bar will pop up in the bottom left corner**

**5. search .nocopy in the search bar **

**6. click on the highlighted part, then right-click, and click Edit as HTML **

**7. delete all of this class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy"**

**8. then click on the one above the highlighted one you click on earlier, and Edit as HTML**

**9. delete all of this ; -webkit-user-select: none; make sure you leave the " (do not delete that)**

**10. Press the grey x on the rectangle box**

**And now you are ready to copy the form! :D**

**I honestly don't know what else to put on here, so I will finish this out by saying this... I hope you enjoy this story and I would really like some feedback on how I am doing because I really want to become better! So ****If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to review or pm me. :)**

** Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Red Walls<strong>_

_**Prologue**_

This place was remarkable. I don't know how or why anybody could keep this from someone. The way the trees roots created cracks in the old cement, or the way the vines and other earthly things, over time, consumed the, once vibrant buildings, looked almost like a fantasy. It looked surreal. The new day sun was rising from the horizon, casting a dim shadow on the streets, giving it more contrast. If felt as if no one had ever stepped foot here, as if this was too sacred of land, for anyone to be trespassing. So what do I do? I gradually step, laying my foot gently on the surface, as if it would shatter into a million pieces if I dared to step too hard. The air felt fresh here, it was easy to breathe. The slight breeze blew strands of my wavy brown hair, out of my face. I closed my eyes, soaking in the air. It was as if this was a dream. I don't believe I have ever felt this free or open, in my life.

I opened my eyes, letting them adjust back to the light. I look ahead of me, seeing, what appears to be a, fairly, big deer in the middle of the street, surrounded by a few discarded cars. The deer turned its head toward me, its antlers glowing from the sun. I slowly took another step, trying to get a better look at the deer. The deer didn't seem scared of me, it seemed to want me closer, as if it wanted a better look at me also. The distance between the deer and I gradually shrunk as I started to kick my pace up a bit. The deer had yet to move an inch. I slowly reached my hand out, leaning in closer. The deer seemed to look me in the eyes as my hand came closer. Closer, and closer and clo-

"Genevieve!"

I suddenly push my body back, hitting the back of the blue plastic seat. My hands were gripping the sides of the wooded desk, my knuckles white. I could hear the other students laughing at my reaction, my face turned red from embarrassment. "Yes?"

"What is the correct answer?" My teacher, Mrs. Dennis, asked, standing in front of the classroom. "Uhm, 23?" The class began to laugh harder.

"Genevieve Elise Thompson! I am sick and tired of you falling asleep in my classroom! You are already at the bottom of the class, and if you keep it up, you will be forced to repeat the 11th grade. If I were you, I would start to take school more seriously."

I did nothing but sink lower in my seat.

Mrs. Dennis finally let it go, and went on to torcher a different student about the importance of not chewing gum in her class. I let out a much needed sigh. I tried my hardest to pay attention to the teachers' dull words as she wrote notes on the chalkboard, which, we were supposed to be copying in our notebooks, but instead I let my mind drift away once more. What was so important about school anyways? It's not like we learned anything important. They kept the most important stuff, from us 'kids'. Like, why was there a wall surrounding the entire town? Why were we never allowed to pass that wall? What was so bad that they decided to block out our entire past?

The only information I was ever given about the wall was from my parents. They had told me that the wall was built just four years before I was born. They had also said that they wanted to create a new living environment, because the last one had failed, but when I asked why, they would just look off somewhere else, or change the subject entirely. They had officers guarding the walls ever hour of everyday, making me feel like I was in some sort of prison. Not that this town wasn't nice, but I never felt quite 'at home' here. Even though this has been the only place I've ever known.

I felt a small force on the back of my head. I blinked a couple of times, ignoring it. A few moments later I felt the same force. I looked back, a paper ball immediately hitting my face. A few kids laughed quietly, trying not to catch the attention of Mrs. Dennis, who was still facing the chalkboard. I stared intensively at the group as they went on giggling. "What are _you_ looking at?" One of the girls asked with an attitude.

"About five to ten years if you keep fucking with me" I immediately reply.

The group just giggled more. One of them throws another paper ball at me, hitting my face once more. "You won't do shit Gen, you're too much of a pussy eater." I blankly stared at the four of them, stabbing them with my mind.

"God stop staring at us freak."

I smiled politely at them before turning to face the board. "Ew it smiled at me." One of them, clearly the leader of the group, says, making the rest of them giggle. I cleared my throat, trying to hold back angry tears. "God you're so pathetic Gen, no wonder your family is embarrassed of you."

I tried my hardest to ignore them.

"You're flunking out of everything, you have no friends, and you're a complete freak. It's just a matter of time before they decide to throw you out onto the street to make more room for your older brother, the star child. Face it Gen, they love your brother way more than they love you."

But this time, I had enough. I broke.

I quietly stood out of my seat. The teacher turned toward my direction. "Genevieve, what are you doing?" I ignored the old hag as I walked over to the group. I stood above them as they stared at me. "What now freak?"

I said nothing, I just gave them a smile. I suddenly took a hold of one of the girls' hair, pulling her down to the ground. I sat on top of her, letting all of my anger out, on her face. The other girls just sat there, eyes wide with shock. I kept punching and punching, my fist feeling sore. It was as if I had blacked out and had no control of my actions. I was pulled back by the teacher, which also pulled me out of my trance. I got a good look at the girls' bloodied, broken, tear stained face before being thrown out of the room.

…

I sat quietly in the wooded chair with golden brown seat padding, mindlessly picking at my food. I refused to look up, because I knew that I would be greeted with furious, confused, or just disappointed faces. I could feel all pairs of eyes on me, making me glance up from my plate.

"Really Gen? Three week suspension?" My mother asked with a confused expression.

"What has gotten into you lately? Sleeping in class, failing papers, and now almost killing someone!" My father questioned, more angrily. "You used to make astonishing grades! You used to be this sweetest child! What happened?!"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't you dare get an attitude with me Missy!" He yelled, his face turning slightly red from anger toward his only daughter.

My brother and his fiance stared awkwardly at us, probably feeling very uncomfortable.

"You know that girl is laying in a hospital bed as of now?" My mother added in. "What on earth were you thinking?"

What side of her face to punch first? I think in my mind, but don't repeat those words out loud, instead I chose to not speak, but to continue looking down at my food, mixing my peas with my mashed potatoes.

"Your mother and I did not raise you too act out like this. We raised you to be a lady, not a wild animal."

"Where did we go wrong Gen?"

I clenched my jaw at this.

"We are getting sick of your shit! Your brother never did anything like this! You need to start caring about your future! If you keep this up, they'll drop you from the school. You'll be one of those people that live with your parents for the rest of your life! Or worse, out on the streets! No job, nothing!" My father spoke.

"Ashton still lives here." I bluntly reply.

"Well Ashton and his fiance are only here temporarily, until there house is finished being built."

Both my brother and his fiance, Ashley, sat quietly in their seats, pretending not to hear this conversation.

I took a ragged breath, my chest feeling heavy.

My mother sighed. "If you keep on behaving this way, we're going to have to call Dr. Yamamura, see if he has any openings."

"Therapy?!" I reply to my mother's words.

"It might help you figure out why you are acting up honey."

I stood up from my seat, knocking the chair to the floor, and throwing my plate to the side, making it hit the wall. "I don't need fucking therapy!"

My family stared at me in shock.

"You're all going to have to face the fact that I am not Ashton! I'm sorry I can't be the star child that you desperately want, but I am sick and tired of being compared to my brother! No matter what I do, you will always find something negative about it! I am not perfect, and I'm sorry that my own family is embarrassed to be related to me, but I'm tired of being in the shadow of your first born! If you don't want me so bad, why don't you just say so?! I would have outed myself a long time ago if I had known that's what you would have wanted!"

Before I could let them reply, I ran out of the dining room, and upstairs to my bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind me.

Tears were now freely falling down my face.

I could hear my family calling my name from down stairs. I walked over toward my bed, my head filling empty, yet heavy at the same time. Climbing in, and pulling the covers over my tear soaked face, I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I ignored the constant knocking of my mother and father, as I took deep breaths, my heart beat began slowing its pace a bit.

I have personally grown tired of the same shit every night. This town was dull, and after 16 years of looking at the same thing, it becomes something you are not-so-excited about. I wanted things to be different, I wanted something new. I didn't want to be the poster child for failure. I just wanted to be understood. Was that too much to ask?

My eye lids became heavier as I tried to fight sleep, like a small child. My parents pleads to open the door subsided into murmurs behind the door.

It would be different soon. I would show them that I'm more than nothing.

This much I knew

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Genevieve (Gen) Elise Thompson<strong>

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: October 15**

**Appearance: long wavy brown hair, side swept bangs, blue eyes, average height and weight, skinny/curvy figure, light skin, clear face, and straight teeth**

**Personality: She is a very adventuress and curious person. She loves discovering things, and she is known to have a sense of humor. She doesn't like to listen to her parents at times, and loves to sneak out of the house at night. She is kind and very loyal, never wanting to betray anyone. She is strong (both physically and emotionally) and can usually deal with most situations, even if she breaks down, she can usually overcome it. She is a big dreamer and appreciates all the beautiful things in life.**

**Outfit for warm: Flowy grey tank top with a pocket on the left side of her chest, skinny jeans, brown combat boots, and an antique bronze key necklace**

**Outfit for cold: the same as Outfit for warm, but with a forest green army jacket on as well**

**Likes: music, adventures, life, dogs, cats, animals in general, playing piano, running, and being around cool people**

**Dislikes: Authorities, being in small spaces, rats, not knowing something, being grounded, assholes**

**Talents: running, medical, playing piano, weapons, and being sneaky**

**Friends: Canons and oc's**

**Foes: whoever rubs her the wrong way**

**Crush (if any): unknown**

**Family: mother-Emily, Father-Peter,Older brother- Ashton (21), future sister-in-law- Ashley(21)**

**Background: Grew up in a small town called Nessmond (named after the founder/governor of the town (Richard Nessmond). She lives with her family in a nice three bedroom, two story home in the middle of town. The town has a tall concrete wall surrounding this entire town. She has lived in this closed off town for her entire life, and has never once left. She has always been confused as to why no one was allowed to leave. The only thing that came in and out of the tall stone wall was a supply truck that brought the town everything it needed. She has always been a very curious and hyper girl, always wanting to run around and climb the trees. She has always had a hard time focusing in school or making friends because she is usually in her own world, and has no interest in talking to the other kids in her town. Her teachers have never liked her and have only passed her so they wouldn't have her next year. Her mother works as a nurse and the small hospital they have and her father works as an officer in the town. Gen doesn't really know what he does, because they are pretty secretive about it. All she knows is that he sometimes watches at the tall wall, and always has a gun on him. Her older brother still lives with them, and recently his girlfriend (now fiancé) has moved in to. They are waiting until their home is finished being built before they move out. Her brother works as an officer also. She is very misunderstood by the citizens of the town, and none of them think she will amount to much.**

**Random Facts:**

**1. Genevieve is very musically artistic and can play piano extremely well**

**2. She is also a pretty good singer**

**3. Genevieve is 100% Vegan**

**4. She once broke her shoulder blade when she fell out of a tree at the age of 10**

**5. Although she makes low grades in school, she is a smart girl, and if she would try, she would make really good grades**

**6. She cannot, for anything, draw. She can barely do stick figures**

**7. She is deathly allergic to Sulfonamide (Sulfa) which is the basis of several groups of drugs. **

**8. Genevieve was named after her grandmother who she has never met. (apparently she had died before she was born)**

**9. She is a very outgoing person, but usually keeps to herself due to not having anything in common with most**

**10. While in a fight with her parents one time, she ran away and stayed in a huge tree that hid her, for two days straight. She didn't eat or drink anything, she just sat there. Her family couldn't find her and sent out a search party to search for her throughout the town. When those two days were over with, she felt bored and decided to go home. She was grounded for a month.**

**…**

**Here you go! :)**

**Name:**

**Age (canons will be 16-17 but you can be the age you want):**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Outfit for warm:**

**Outfit for cold:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Friends:**

**Foes:**

**Crush (if any):**

**Family:**

**Background (Note: All oc's will have been born into this, but all oc's will have lived it differently):**

**What is your living situation? :**

**Weapons of choice (Be realistic please):**

**Your characters opinion on my oc:**

**Random Facts:**


	2. The Anniversary

**Hey everyone! sorry this took longer than I thought it would, but here is the next chapter like I promised you! :D I read and re-read all of the oc's and, after much thought, have decided on the oc's I will use in this story. If your oc did not make it, I am sorry, It didn't mean that I disliked your oc, I just could put all of them into this one story. **

**Anyways, here are the oc's**

**-Gillian Jones **

**-Sonja Dana Solas**

**-Ryan Jepper**

**-Kendall Hernandez**

**-Zoey Elizabeth Stevenson**

**-Nick Gellious **

**-Emilie Rae Anderson **

**So there are all the oc's! Your oc's will appear randomly in the story, but soon into the story! I just don't want to introduce everyone at once. So please be patient and I hope you all enjoy my writing (even though it sucks major donkey balls)**

**Anyways, here is the first official chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The Anniversary <em>

* * *

><p>"So Genevieve, tell me, what is your home life like?" Dr. Yamamura asked me as I sat on a comfy brown couch.<p>

My family; well, more like my brother; somehow convinced me to sit here and listen to some guy, who calls himself a professional, tell me everything that is wrong with me.

I had woken up that morning with the worst headache. It had felt as if ten hammers were continuously pounding my head in. My face was red from all the tears that had poured down my face, and my body was sore from tossing and turning in my restless sleep.

Let's just say it had been a bad night.

I had regretfully kicked the covers off of my body, as it was freezing, and rested my feet on the hard wood floor. I could hear some voices from downstairs as I slowly opened my door to peak through. I quietly stepped out into the hall, walking straight to the bathroom. Opening up the medicine cabinet, I pulled out some headache medicine and tossed my head back as I swallowed three of the small white pills.

"We just don't know what to do." I had quickly turned off the sink as I heared this. "We've tried everything, and she still refuses to get her act together." I tip-toed to the bottom of the stairs, peering over the wall. I could see my father sitting on one of the couches, my brother and his fiancé sitting side by side on the other. I peered my head out more, trying to catch at better glimpse of my mother, who was standing in the living room, phone to her ear.

"Do you think that would help her?" I remember holding in my breath as I leaned my back against the wall of the stairs. "Okay, thank you doctor. See you soon." My stomach had suddenly felt ill. I could hear my mother set down the phone with a sigh "Genevieve, come out from there please." My father stated softly. I sighed before standing up, and walking out into the living room, all eyes immediately on me. "Good morning honey." My mother says as she walked over to me, giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Gen, please take a seat sweetie." My father adds, pointing to an empty spot.

"No."

"No?"

I cleared my throat. "I don't need therapy. I don't want therapy."

My father stood up and walked toward me. "Honey, the last thing we want you to think, is that we don't love or want you, but you need to see a professional. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"We don't love your brother more than you Genevieve, I don't know how you would ever get an idea like that, but the way you've been acting..." My mother added.

I just sighed.

My brother stood suddenly as he walked over to me. "Gen, why don't you just make this easier for all of us, and go. At least just once." I stood quietly as he laid his hand on my shoulder. "You're my little sister, I just want you to get better okay? I just want you to do better for yourself." I took a deep breath before letting it out. "Can you do that for me? Gen? Please?"

Curse my brother and his kind personality.

I nodded my head, looking down at the ground.

He had quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you sweetie." My mother said, pulling my hair out from my face.

Ashton finally let me out from his tight grip. I struggled to fully look my family in the eyes, but I could feel their smiles. We all stood there awkwardly for a bit before Ashley interrupted. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for my brunch with the florist!" She stood from her seat, grabbing her purse. Ashley walked over to me, softly giving my cheek a rub. "See you later bud." She gave my brother a kiss before parting out the door.

My father checked his watch after she was gone. "I'd better be going to, they want me to do an early shift this morning." She grabs his coat, before saying his goodbyes. All that was left was my mom and my brother who stared awkwardly at each other, not knowing what to say. My mother cleared her throat as she finally spoke through the silence. "Well, I would suggest you get ready Gen, Dr. Yamamura is waiting for us."

So now here I am, wasting away an hour of my life, as this guy scribbles on a notepad, getting paid by the minute.

"Uhm, normal?"

"Now Genevieve, you know that's not the answer I'm looking for."

"No I don't." I bluntly reply.

Dr. Yamamura sat up in his seat a bit more, crossing his leg over the other. He looked down at his notebook as he wrote intensively.

"W-what are you writing there?"

"So Gen, I hear you got into a pretty brutal fight at school not long ago. Is this correct?" He states, completely ignoring my questions. I groan in mental pain as I lean against the couch, putting both of my legs on one of the cushions that was resting on the couch. "It was yesterday. You know that, you didn't have to say 'not long ago', just say yesterday." I reply to him as I play with the laces on my brown combat boots.

"No I don't" He bluntly replies, pushing his prescription glasses closer to his face, with his pointer finger.

I roll my eyes and rest my head on the arm of couch. I grab my antique bronze key necklace that was resting gently on my chest, and start to twist and twirl it around.

This room was pretty bright. There wasn't too many pictures on the walls, and the decorations that were in there, were rather boring a mix matched, but there were a lot of plants. And not just plants, but thriving plants. They seemed to grow throughout the entire room, giving it a sort forest feel, which I loved. Each plant seemed to be full of life and promise, that is, until I saw one plant siting in a corner, isolated from all the others, away from any sunlight. This plant was small and brown and rather sad looking. This plant seemed to make the entire room change from a beautiful feel, to a disappointing and dull room.

"I need to know Genevieve, what are you interests? Do you play any sports? Do you have a favorite music genre?"

The doctor stared at me as I completely miss his question. My eyes and mind are still on the dead plant in the corner.

"Gen-"

"That plant needs to be watered." I finally say, my eyes still on the plant.

"What?"

"That plant. It's dying. It needs sunlight and water just like all the other plants. Why don't you care about that one?"

Dr. Yamamura turns around, facing the plant. He lets out a 'huh', like he hadn't noticed the plant before.

"How come that one is in a dark corner all by itself while the others get to bask in the sunlight? Huh? What makes those plants more special? That plant is just as important as the others! How come that one is being treated differently?!" I stand as I start to yell. He looks at me blankly before continuing to write in his notebook. "This is good Genevieve. This is progress."

"You're a heartless bastard just like the rest of them." I say, keeping my stance.

"Excuse me?" He lifts his head up from his writings.

I clench my fists until the knuckles turn white. "You don't even care about the plant! You couldn't give a rat's ass whether or not this plant survives! All you care about is getting paid!" All he does is clear his throat, which I took as an indication to continue. "All the plant wants to do is be over there with the rest of the plants, it just wants to thrive like the rest of them, why won't you let it?" I go on ranting about the plant, the clock ticking away. I say a few more choice words before sitting back down in exhaustion. I let out a deep sigh as I rub my tired knees.

"Well Gen, this has been a very productive session hasn't it?"

I leaned back into the couch, putting one leg on top of the other, and crossing my arms with a grunt. "Now," He says as he writes something down in his notebook, before tearing into out and handing it to me. "I'm going to prescribe you something. It may help you relax your anger a bit. I want you to take this medication as directed, and come back to me in a few weeks to see how you are feeling, okay Genevieve?"

"Anger? You think I have anger issues?" I question, sitting back up from my seat. "All I'm saying, Gen, is that maybe this medication will help you a bit." He replies, pulling up his glasses once more. "Oh my god! Is everyone in this town a complete r-tard?!" I yell, standing out of my seat yet again. "You know what? Never mind, I'm leaving." Dr. Yamamura says nothing as I slammed the door behind me. I made my way out of the building where my mother was waiting for me.

I'm tired of this place

…

The air felt cool tonight. It was defiantly a clear sign that it was fall season.

I sat on the window seat in my room, my back and head resting against the wall as I observed the shining stars in the sky. Each one seemed to flicker with so much grace and beauty as they spread across the dark sky. I would try counting them, but then I would most defiantly be sitting here forever. Which at this point, didn't seem so bad. I let my hand slowly graze my reddened and cold cheeks, as I tried to warm them up.

I turn my head toward my bedroom door as I hear a quiet knock. "Can I come in?" My brother asked as he peaked through the crack of the doorway. I turn my head back toward the sky, shrugging in reply. He pushed the door open gently and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He takes a seat on the other side of the window seat and smiles at me. "How are you Gen?" He asks calmly. "Fantastic."

"Now Gen, there is no reason to lie to your brother, I know you're not okay."

I don't answer him, I only sit there, soaking in the cool air from the open window. We sit there in silence for what seems like an eternity. It was easy to fall into a comfortable silence like this with my brother. He was the only one who, I felt, didn't really judge me or look down on me too much.

I let out a ragged breath before deciding to break the silence. "Can I ask about the wall?" I ask, peering out of the window, staring at the tall wall. "No." Ashton replies dully.

"Why?"

"I don't even know much about it Gen. I was two when they built that wall." I re-positioned myself to face him. "But why was it built? I'm tired of not knowing." He just shakes his head. "I don't remember Gen. All I know is that something happened and we were forced to move into this town and close it off from the rest of society."

"Have you ever wanted to leave this place?" I ask him. He shook his head almost viciously. "Never. I love it here."

I just sighed.

"You need to stop sighing, it's making you seem all sappy and sad, and we don't need you to be sad Gen." Ashton speaks. I let out a small chuckle at this. "Do you not like it here?" He questions. I vigorously shake my head. "It's not that I-well- I don't hate- I mean... I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

I shrug, my chin resting on my knees. "I just- I feel like there could be something more, you know? Like this place is content and all, but I don't feel like this is supposed to be where _I'm_ supposed to be, if that makes any sense." My brother begins to gently pat my back. "Hey Gen, you know that we love you right? We're only looking out for you. We're here for you, I'm here for you okay? So if you ever need to, you know, get something off your chest, I'm here to help."

I nod at this.

He stands up from the window seat. "Well, I'm heading off to bed. Don't stay up too late bud." He rubs my head, making my hair messy, and walks toward to door. "Goodnight." He says before shutting the door.

"Goodnight."

…

"Hello citizens of Nessmond! Welcome to the 22th anniversary of the wall!"

I followed my family through the crowd of people all packed up on the main road. As we got closer to the podium, I could see the mayor of the town standing in front of the microphone. The town's people began to cheer as he spoke his first words. "We stand here today, in joyous praise, as we celebrate twenty two successful years of the wall. These walls have kept standing through all the damage it has faced, and because of it, we are all here today."

The crowd cheered even louder, making the ground and buildings around up vibrate.

"In today's celebration I would like to call upon the brave men and women who dedicate their time in helping to protect us citizens from any disaster we encounter. Would the following people please come to the stage?" My family and I finally made it to the front of the crowd when the mayor started calling out names. The stage started filling up as he called on more people. "Peter Thompson" The mayor called. My family cheered for my father as he made his way to the stage. "Ashton Thompson" The mayor called next. My brother followed my father up the steps to the front of the stage.

There was a total of about 53 people called onto the stage.

"These people risk their lives every day to make sure the wall is secure, and this town is able to sleep safely at night." The mayor exclaimed. "I. Richard Nessmond, founder and mayor of the town of Nessmond, am pleased to be standing here in front of you fine folks today, as we embark on a fun and exciting series of activities at the town fair!"

The town cheered as mayor Nessmond dismissed us to the fair.

My brother jumped down from the stage and picked up his fiancé, twirling her around and around. My father kissed my mother and patted me on the shoulder.

"Here you go honey." My mother said with a smile as she handed me some tickets. "Go enjoy yourself." I sigh. "Mom, you know I don't like fairs. They're just full of horny teenagers, and annoying kids. Plus they smell like vomit mixed with cow shit."

"Language Gen." My father stated. I watched as Ashley took a hold of Ashton's hand and led him to some rides.

"Can I just go home?"

Both my mother and father sighed in annoyance. "No, you're going to ride some rides and enjoy yourself." My mother said.

I grunted as I snatched the tickets.

I numbly walked through the fair, trying not to run into anyone as I pushed my way through the crowd. All the lines for the rides were miles long, how could anyone possibly find that fun? I continue walking through the fairgrounds, my attention set on the ground. As I was walking, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I turned around to face the four girls from my class. "Why, how nice running into you here Genevieve." The one I had sent to the hospital said. "Did you really think we would let you get away with what you did to me in class?" She asks, her arms crossed. Her face was no longer swollen and bloody, but her face was covered in bruises, and cuts from my rings. She looked like she desperately tried to cover her marks with foundation, but it still managed to show through.

"Because of you I have to wear tons of gross and uncomfortable makeup! I'm going to kick your ass!" She and her group stepped closer to me. "Well, maybe you should slip into something more comfortable. Like a coma."

"You're an idiot Gen! You could have killed her!" Another girl says. I shrug. "What can I say? You bring out my inner serial killer."

The girl pushes me back, almost making me fall. I am barely able to retain my balance when she throws a punch in my direction. I lean back to try to dodge it, but she is still able to reach my cheek. I fall back, my bottom hitting the white gravel.

"Not so tough now are you freak?"

I scoot back as she walks toward me. I pull my leg up, kicking her in the knee.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?!" An officer on duty yells as she runs over to us. The girl suddenly become stiff in fear as the officer approaches them. "What is going on here young ladies?"

"She started it!" One says, pointing toward my direction. They all turn around, seeing the spot where I was, was now empty.

I pushed through the crowd, trying to find a good place to hide. I walk and walk until I come across a small opening in one, of the many, tents. I quickly and swiftly slide into the tent. The tent was shaded and extremely humid compared to outside, making my body sweat. I walk backwards, keeping my eye on the opening of the tent. "Whoa there." I hear as I bump into something behind me. I let out a yelp, only to be quieted by a hand over my mouth. "Shh" The voice says. I turn to face to voice. A boy, around my age, with styled black hair and piercing blue eyes stared back at me. "Hey." He states quietly.

"Hey?" I question.

"Yeah."

I give the stranger a confused look. "Oh sorry, I'm Stan. And you are?" He states with a smile, holding out his hand as a friendly gesture.

I blink.

"Uhm, Genevieve." I say as I reluctantly take his hand and began to shake.

"Well it's nice to meet you Genevieve." Stan replies. I look around the tent, confused. "Uhm, what are you doing in here?" He lets out a small chuckle. "I could ask you the same question." I shake the hair out of my face. "Wait, I've never seen you before."

"Yes, I know, it's called being strangers." He replies smoothly. I sigh while my eyes immediately roll. "That's not what I meant. I mean, why haven't I seen you before? This is a very small town."

Stan begins to shrug. "Can you keep a secret?"

I copy his shrug. "Depends."

"Well," He says, leaning in closer. "I don't live in this town."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?"

I scoff. "If you don't live here, how did you get-?" Before I can finish my sentence, He grabs my jaw and pulls my face closer to his. I can see him observe my face intensively. "God, what's wrong with you?!" I yell as I pull my face away from his hand. "You have a bruise on your cheek." He bluntly replies. "And that means you can go and grab me? Have you never learned about decent etiquette?"

He shakes his head.

I just give him a confused look.

"Well, bye." He states, moving swiftly past me. "Now just hold on there," I call, turning toward him. "You never answered my question." He shrugged before exiting the tent.

"Hey!"

I stand there awkwardly as the tent's flap closes behind him. I let out a groan before reluctantly chasing after him. I exit the tent, immediately looking around the fair grounds. I felt my feet move, but I was too busy concentrating on finding a head full of raven black hair.

I spot the blue eyed boy as he snuck behind a bathroom building where someone was currently throwing up near. I brush past the townspeople, keeping my eye on the building. I kept tripping over black wires and plastic bottles as I came closer to the building. I peeked behind the stack of brick, where it was nothing but complete isolation. I could see as Stan climbed a tall tree with effortless power. I step closer to the tree, managing to keep him from spotting me. I see as he reaches his foot out to balance on the wall.

"Excuse me."

Stan jumps at this, almost falling out of the tree. "Jesus Christ!"

"So you are a trespasser. You know, I could call the cops over, and I could have you arrested."

"But you won't." Stan states, keeping his balance. I cross my arms and observe him as he places his second foot on the wall. "How did you come in?"

"That's a stupid question," He says with a grunt. "The same way I'm leaving."

"I mean, there's no tree there, how did you get over the wall?" I ask. "You know, for a nice secured town, you guys really didn't think much about putting barbed wire on top of these walls huh?"

"Can you just answer me?!" Stan lays his eyes on me. "You talk too much." He immediately gets on his knees, lowering himself onto the other side of the wall. I slowly see his head disappear from behind the wall.

"Dick."


End file.
